mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart: 3D Thrill
Mario Kart: 3D Thrill would have been the 9th installment of the Mario Kart series, scheduled for release on the Nintendo 3DS in 2015. However, it was cancelled due to complications with Mario Kart 7, the predecessor, rendering the idea of a new 3DS game with similar features useless. A new game was later developed, Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders, for the Wii, and was released on time with much success. Default Characters # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Princess Daisy # Yoshi # Toad # Koopa Troopa # Shy Guy # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Wario # Waluigi # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Baby Peach # Baby Daisy # Princess Rosalina # Mii Unlockable Characters # Birdo # Toadette # Koopa Paratroopa # Dry Bones # Lakitu # Dixie Kong # Funky Kong # Dry Bowser # Baby Rosalina # Wiggler # King Boo # Petey Piranha Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup # Luigi Raceway (Luigi) # Moo Moo Farm (Birdo) # Koopa Troopa Beach (Koopa Troopa) # Kalimari Desert (Waluigi) Flower Cup # Toad's Turnpike (Toad) # Choco Mountain (Diddy Kong) # Frappe Snowland (Princess Daisy) # Mario Raceway (Mario) Star Cup # Wario Stadium (Wario) # Sherbet Land (Toadette) # Yoshi Valley (Yoshi) # Banshee Boardwalk (Bowser Jr.) Special Cup # DK's Jungle Parkway (Donkey Kong) # Royal Raceway (Princess Peach) # Bowser's Castle (Bowser) # Rainbow Road (Princess Rosalina) Retro Tracks Shell Cup # SNES Mario Circuit 2 (Mario) # N64 Wario Stadium (Wario) # GBA Bowser Castle 3 (Bowser) # GCN Yoshi Circuit (Yoshi) Banana Cup # SNES Donut Plains 2 (Yoshi) # N64 DK's Jungle Parkway (Donkey Kong) # GBA Mario Circuit (Mario) # GCN Baby Park (Baby Mario) Leaf Cup # SNES Koopa Beach 2 (Koopa Troopa) # N64 Bowser's Castle (Bowser) # GBA Riverside Park (Donkey Kong) # GCN Rainbow Road (Princess Rosalina) Lightning Cup # SNES Rainbow Road (Princess Peach) # N64 Mario Raceway (Mario) # GBA Sky Garden (Toad) # GCN DK Mountain (Donkey Kong) Nitro Battle Courses * Mario Stadium * Luigi's Mansion * Peach's Castle * Yoshi's Island * DK Jungle * Bowser's Volcano * Wario Beach (Unlockable) * Waluigi Museum (Unlockable) Retro Battle Courses * SNES Battle Course 1 (Unlockable) * SNES Battle Course 2 (Unlockable) * SNES Battle Course 4 * N64 Block Fort * N64 Skyscraper (Unlockable) * GBA Battle Course 1 * GCN Block City Demo Version An extremely rare and early Demo version shows the logo and three tracks, "Test Circle", "Lightning Lane", and "MK9_name_01", and an untextured player with a generic standard kart. There are no items or Coins. Test Circle Test Circle is a test course and reveals nothing more than the untextured playable character and 3D features. Lightning Lane This track, originally designed as a Glider and misc testing course, was redone in Return of the Gliders as Wet Wet Town. The rain and occasional lightning are very glitchy, and sometimes the kart will randomly fall off of an invisible gap. MK8_name_01 Possibly redone into Bullet Tunnel, this track is obviously a test course, as underwater, underground, and tunnel areas are placed quite randomly with occasional Bullet Bill Blasters. Trivia *The font of "3D Thrill" on the logo was reused in Super Mario Kart 10's beta logo, but was scrapped.